Befikree
by A Learning PEN
Summary: ONE shot, Kuch Nadaniya.. bhi karne main apna hi ek maza... Kuch befikrii main bhi maza hai, Ab kabhi-kabhi karte hai befikrii, warna hum tho woh the jisne hafto (weeks)ek naam bhi Ithvaar (sunday) se yaad kiye the :-) A light OS ... peep inside :-) HAPPY DUSSERHA TOO ALL :-) duo story with touch of trio :-)


_HEY EVERY ONE_

_HAPPY VIJAYE DASHMI TO ALL :-)_

_JUST A KHURAFAT, RUN IN MY MIND AND I PENNED IT DOWN_

* * *

_B**efore Start, Plzz Alll The BADII DIDI'S AND MY CHOTE BACHA LOG... Forgive me for dlting story sorrrryyyy**_

**_U can Take this OS as penalty (Puppy face)_**

**_will update all deleted stories give me sometime _/\\__**

**_ONE more OS is on the way Based on SANKAAT KA KAAL.. Will update on this wednesday By lord grace..._**

* * *

_ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKE_

_AS AGAIN NO EDITING_

* * *

"What is this daya" A Person shouted Top of his Voice

"Sir Wo" his Words Remain incomplete

"sir yeh Sir woh nhi sunna Hai reason chaiye mujhe Kya Main jaan Sakta hoon kyu akhir kyu apne FILE nhi ki Why" Banged the file on table

Daya Prefer silence in response (pov) "Kya Yr file na Karne Pe itna Bawal Had hai" Made a Face

Acp sir Observes his 'chiranjeevi's' expression "Ankh muh mat bnayo Kaam Pe dhyaan do samjhe File Bhi utni jaruri hai jintni Feild work Sirf darwaze thod ne se kaam nhi chlata hai" A Pure Strict voice

Daya Looked at him "sir field ke baad file karne kaa time nhi milta"

"Achaaa" He raised his eyes brow "Woh tumhara bhai Tho complete kar leta, yeh freddy, Rajat, Purvi Sab tho dete hai Tum kyu bhai In logo 24 ghanto se jada milte hai"

Daya feel EMbarassed "Sir"

"Par Sahab Tho Aaj kal PUBG main busy hai SQUAD banna ne Main FACTORY Main LANDING lene hai Tho File karne ke liye Desk pe landing lene ka Time hi nhi hai, Kyu "

Daya Feel Irritated 'Duniya usko kuch bhi khahe par game ko kuch nhi' "Sir Aap plz main"

Before he deliver any statemet Acp sir's phone rings "Hello"

"Jii Sir"

"Okk"

After completeing call Anounced "Mujhe HQ nikalna hai " Looked at Daya "Tumse Baad main Aage baat karta hoon" He left

Daya Looked at door Made aface open his Drawer Took a Envelop From it, "Freddy"

"Jii sir"

"yeh Sir ko de dena"

"yeh hai kya sir"

"Tum bas de dena Ok main jaa rha hoon"

"Kha sir"

"Boss aa rha hai aaj conference attend karke ghar jaa rha hoon Koi kaam Hoto RAJAT ko bula lena" He marched out from bureau

AT DUO HOUSE

A Person Decent Down "Gharrrrrrrrrrrr, Yehhhh Yehhhh " He was sounding like He was Coming back from any war

He unlocked the door, Went Directly To His room "Aaj Tho jitna dil karga main Sone wala hoon " After freshing up he decent down his bed a Voice interupted "BOSS"

Abhijeet Jerked "Daya tu Ghar main " Checked his watch "1 baje, bureau chhod ke "

"Yr woh" Daya looked at him, abhijeet raised his eye brow "Kya karke Aa rha hai"

"Main kuch nhi kiya" He said

"Acchhhaa" Abhijeet fold his hand on his chest

"Matlab haa kiya hai" He nodded his head

"Kya" elder bro demanded

"Boss main resign kiya hai"

Abhijeet Looked at him then turn towards Table filled glass With water start sipping With A Simple "Oh Acha"

Daya Drop his jaw on his Buddies Casual Reaction "Bosssssssssss main R.E.S.I.G.N Kiya hai"

Abhijeet looked at him "haan Tho yeh tho hum karte hi rhete hai" Shrugged his shoulder

"Hum nhi mister Sirf aap"

"Haan Tu tho bina Btaye gayab hota hai Bureau se waise iss baar kya kiya tune"

"tumko main" Daya jerked his head "Chhodo Sab baki main ne soch liya hai Iss baar Pakka Wala resign hai ab Wapas Nhi jaunga"

"Ok" Abhijeet went outside from room

"kya admi hai yeh" Daya said

Daya Again run behind, "Abhijeet... Abhijeet"

Abhijeet switch on the TV "kya hai Daya"

"Boss tum ne Poocha nhi Main resign kiya hai tho kya karunga"

"Aian Matlab"

"Matlab tum kab tak khilayoge mujhe" Daya said,again he explained "Iss liye soch liya hai main ne"

"Acha kya" Abhijeet said with raised eye brow

"main Na Forest Officer Ke liye Apply karunga"

"Uski Age Limite 40 hai Daya 45 Nhi" Abhijeet said While eating CHIPs

"Acha Aisa hai" Again he start thinking "Haaaan" He shouted, Abhijeet jumped from his place "Abby"

"Main sky driving"

"Weight jada hai Bhaisahab Apka"

"Tho tho main "

"Daya Chup chap resigning letter uthana aur Bureau chalna Kaam Pe lagna "

"Nhi Boss Iss Baar"

"Ok then" Abhijeet went inside his room

"Main mountrain tracking karunga"

Abhijeet looked at him with wide eyes "sahab ghar se char kadam janne Ke LIye Woh apni darling Nikal Lete hai Aaye Bade tracking wale Jana Yr Aram Karne de"

"Boss tum mujeh serious nhi le rhe na Tum mujhe Motivate Nhi kar sakte dekhna pana Bhi ek Hoga"

"Kya Hoga Ek " Abhijeet said In Teasing manner

Daya Found Hard to answer "Ku...ch tho hoga hi"

"Boss" Again he exclaimed, Abhijeet Patted his head (murmure) "Nhi sone dega yeh Nhi Sone dega Yeh ladka"

Daya jumped Beside him "Main ne soch liya Hai Main ne Naam Soch liye Hai Daya's Aaaaaaaaaa "

Abhijeet moved his eyes "Daya"

"Haan Toy shop khlunga"

Abhijeet looked at him with corner eyes "Toy shop kaise toy Haan"

"Kid Toys Okk Kya Yr Tum bhi Hatt" Daya Moved head in Noo

"Acha acha"

"toy chhodo mood Kharab hogaya"

Abhijeet pat his head (pov)"Yeh Darwaza thod sakta hai baki kuch nhi"

"Dhaba Kholunga main JANTA DHABA kaisa naam Hai "

"aur janta ke liye Bana Khana DAYA sahab akele Kha Jayenge"

"Main bhokhald hoon kya"

"Lagte Tho ho" Abhijeet pointed to his Stomach

Went out start making coffee, Before Daya Make Any Other business Scheme His Phone RIng (murmure) "RAVAN" Abhijeet looked at him then said

"Jaa jaa Ache ache suggestion Milenge kya Krna Chaiye tujhe resign ke baad "

"Huhuu" Attend the call "Hello sir"

A Strict voice answered "Daya tumhare liye acha hoga ki kal tum file complete karke layo"

"jii sir" The Fearless Cop Mewo in response to strict fatherly mentor voice

"Aur yeh Resignation freddy se leke Wapas Drawer main dal dena Abhi bahut mauke aayenge file Tum se Hogi nhi"

"le lunga sir" Daya Again meowed, otherside Abhijeet flat on sofa Launghing silently. Daya looked at his Buddy who is busy in enjoying his CLASS.

"Rakho ab Kal Time pe Bureau main Najar aayo Nhi tho Ghar main jho resignation Type Rheta hai na Woh Submit karoge"

"Nhi karunga sir" Daya Responed in Bechara Voice

"GOOD NIGHT"

"GOOD NIGHT SIR"

Call ends

Abhijeet burst In laughter, Daya glared "Abhijeet plz"

"Acha Sorry"

Daya Attached his head to Abhijeet shoulder "Boss"

"Hm"

"Main tho file leke bhi aaya tha Krne Ke liye"

Abhijeet smiled "Tho chale"

"Kha"

"Ravan Dekhne DASHMI hai aaj Yr"

"Boss Bachhe Dekhte hai"

"tu kaunsa bada hogaya Hai Teeneagera Nhi Aaj Doctor, Tho kal Police officer, Tho Uske Baad Kuch aur "

"Bass Yr Abhi"

"Chal yr 2 Ghante main wapas Aake File bhi dekh lenge"

"Ok Chalo Boss Ice-cream phele Le lenge khate-khate Dekhenge"

"Yeh Bada bolta hai Khud ko" Abhijeet pov's

Both buddy went outside to spend soe quality time

THE END

* * *

_So What was first reaction of u all after reading this, Drop in review section ;) _

_Kaisa laga jarur baatana _

_plzzzzzzzz yr Do r and r _

_Rhia Dubey _


End file.
